With Or Without You
by LittleHolly
Summary: They had a secret, a secret that must never be told. They loved each other; were addicted to each other. But for some reason their friends didn’t understand the love that the two of them shared.TxG


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot.**

**AN: had this idea and wanted to get it down....**

* * *

_I could tell you  
His favourite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

_Taylor Swift- I'd Lie_

* * *

The soft pitter patter of the rain bounced off of the clear window. She paced back and forth for what seemed like the billionth time that night. Her long brown hair cascading down her back as her curls bounced with every move she made.

She sighed, as her gaze locked onto the balcony doors. It had only been 10 minutes, yet it felt like a decade. The rain was getting heavier, and if you listened carefully you could hear the soft banging of thunder which seemed to be getting closer.

She sat down on her bed, eyes still fixed on the balcony doors, and brought her knees to her head.

She was getting impatient, he was supposed to be here by now. Sitting on the bed wasn't working for her, so she bounced off and started her pacing again.

The soft knocking on the door made her stop immediately. Her breathing got heavier, as she walked towards the glass doors. Grasping onto the handle she pulled the door opened and grabbed his arm, forcing him into her room. He barley had time to blink as she flung her arms around his neck and pushed her lips onto his own, delving her tongue into his mouth.

Clutching onto her hips, he slowly pulled away smiling. He nudged his nose with her own and started to whisper words of adoration into her ear as she tried to regain her breath. She smiled softly at his words, but then remember why he was here and her eyes glazed over with tears.

"Its only two weeks." He whispered softly into her ear.

She nodded slowly and took and a deep breath. "Two weeks of pretending." She rolled her eyes.

Troy sighed. "Gabi, it's going to be fine. We can do it and its not like we'll never be alone."

She shrugged as a tear rolled down her cheek. "It's hard though…"

"I know, it's horrible but 2 weeks. We can do it." He told her, wiping away her tears.

"But what if they something and-" She started.

"Ignore it, we don't have to be apart of their conversations. So what if your friends start calling me names." He smiled. "Just ignore it."

"I just feel like I should defend you and I cant and-"

"I know." He said pulling her into a hug. "I know."

He buried his head into her hair, and closed his eyes repeating his words for the final time. "I know."

Some people might think they were one of those love sick couples. Truth was they weren't, but they would give anything just to be one. They were both head over heels in love with each other, but they couldn't show it.

Their love was a secret. Their friends thought the idea of them getting together was some sort of sick joke. The girls thought Troy was some kind of player, while the guys thought Gabriella was a wet blanket. Both of them were far from what their friends had dubbed them.

They've been together for 7 months now. It was after a school dance when the two of them crossed each others paths and ended up admitting to having crushes on each other. At the time they decided they shouldn't be anything but friends. But after a while they couldn't help themselves and ended up going out on dates. Then after that they were dating. The agreed to not tell their friends, they couldn't.

When Jason and Kelsi got together they crapped themselves and wouldn't speak to the pair of them for a month. They said it was "stupid" and they "should never be together like that."

After a while the apologise and said they were okay with it. They still haven't come to terms with it yet, but Troy and Gabriella agreed they didn't want that to happen. They knew that if they told them they were together it would end worse.

So their forced to live their life's pretending their single and acting as if they would never date. Which to them, is a painful thing to do.

Troy picked Gabriella up and placed her on her bed, he lay down beside her and they let sleep take over their thoughts.

* * *

_Bang Bang Bang _

Her face scrunched as she reluctantly opened her eyes.

_Bang Bang Bang_

She groaned and sat up, her eyes casting her window a dirty look. She jumped up and ran to the balcony throwing open the doors and standing outside. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the person next door. She placed her hand on her hip and shook her head to get the hair out of her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She shouted down to him.

He immediately stopped and looked up. He rolled his eyes and carried on banging his house with a hammer.

"I'm riding a fucking bike." Chad Danforth said sarcastically.

She sighed. Chad Danforth, her neighbour and her secret boyfriends best friend. Chad and Gabriella didn't hate each other but they didn't get along that well either. They liked to describe each other as "acquaintances" which to some people seemed a bit weird, since the two have been neighbours since well, forever.

Gabriella usually awoke to Chad blasting his music or him making some sort of random noise. Like hammering his house.

"Why are you doing that?" She asked holding onto the railing of her balcony.

Chad rolled his eyes again and throw the hammer down. "Because, I, unlike you, have to work for money in this sad little world and don't get money given to them like its spare fucking change!!"

It was her turn to roll her eyes and she smiled. "I get money given to me because I do my housework for my parents, unlike some people who think hammering their house will get them money."

"Well how else am I supposed to get money for the stupid school camping trip!!" He shouted.

The school had arranged for a school trip, it was only for the junior's, and the school insisted that everyone must go as it was somehow apart of their learning, how Gabriella had no idea. But If you didn't go you'll be stuck at school helping the janitor, and nobody wanted that.

"Why don't you make breakfast for your parents or clean up the kitchen or I don't know clean your room?" Gabriella teased.

Chad shot her a dirty look. "I think I'll stick to hammering."

"Good luck. Oh, you do realize the money for the trip has to be in by Wednesday." Gabriella smirked.

"I know!" Chad said. "I'll have it by then its only Monday!"

Gabriella smiled again and walked back into her room, leaving Chad to his hammering.

"Gabi! Come down here!" Her Mothers voice called.

"Coming!" She called back as she picked up her phone and quickly got changed into denim skirt and white vest top. She grabbed a brush and quickly ran it through her hair then ran out the door and down the stairs.

"Sharpay called she's coming to pick you up." Her Mom said. Gabriella nodded.

"I wont be in when you get home from school, so I'll see tomorrow morning!" Her Mom continued as she grabbed her coffee mug.

Gabriella nodded again as she started buttering a slice of toast.

"Troy isn't aloud in the house, and I will be checking with Lucille that he stays at his home." She warned. Gabriella blushed as she quietly ate her toast.

Their parents knew that they were together. They had also said they weren't quite fond of the secrecy they between themselves and their friends. But never the less they agreed to keep it quiet.

"Um, yeah, Mom I need to go Shar should be here…" Gabriella said, standing up and grabbing her bag from the kitchen table.

"Love You!" her Mom called.

"Love you too!!" Gabriella called back, as she opened the front door.

Just she walked out her house Sharpays pink convertible pulled up outside her house. Sharpay looked over to her house and beamed.

"Gabs!!" She said waving. Gabriella smiled and waved back as she walked towards the car.

"So, how do I look!?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella got into the car.

She looked at her. Sharpay was wearing ripped jeans, pink wedges and a pink halter top.

Gabriella nodded. "You look great. Why?"

Sharpay smiled. "Hello, Heath Richardson, Football Captain."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"You think he'll notice me?" She asked.

"Didn't he just break up with Amy?" Gabriella said.

Sharpay shrugged. "Yeah so? She stole my boyfriend in-"

"4th grade.." Gabriella finished smiling.

"Which is why I need to look good!"

"Because she stole your boyfriend in 4th grade?" Gabriella asked confused.

"No, because Heath just broke up her. Which means she should be depressed, sad and ugly at the moment." Sharpay started beaming again.

Gabriella nodded. "Okay, Okay, now can you start the car so we can go?"

She nodded and did as Gabriella asked.

Just as she pulled out a black car pulled in front of her. Gabriella stopped breathing. She knew that car anywhere.

"Fucking Bolton." Sharpay cursed, slamming her foot on the brake.

Chad's front door slammed open as he strutted out towards Troy's car.

"Oh My God!" Sharpay complained rolling her eyes.

"Hey, girls how's it going?" Chad asked.

"Peachy!" Sharpay said sarcastically. "Now tell your fucking friend to move his fucking car!"

"Language Miss Evans!" Chad teased.

Sharpay beeped her horn making Chad jump.

Troy rolled down his window. "Just get in the car Chad."

"See you guys at school!" Chad smiled, Jumping into Troy's car.

Troy drove past them and as he drove past Gabriella he winked at her, making her heart do back flips. Oh how she wished it was her in that car.

"Why are we even friend with them?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella shrugged trying to get the image of his ocean blue eyes out of her head.

"Their both idiots, and yet we still hang around with them I swear one day-" Sharpay started rambling and Gabriella just cut her out of her head completely.

She wasn't looking forward to the school trip. 2 weeks she had to pretend like she wasn't dating Troy. 2 weeks. Troy had promised he'd try to get them some time to themselves. She just didn't know how he would do it. She couldn't go 2 weeks without kissing him. It felt like torture.

"Gabi!!" Sharpay said.

"Huh?" Gabriella replied.

"You zone out?" She asked.

Gabriella sighed. "Course not, Chad and Troy are idiots."

Sharpay smiled, "Yeah they are."

If only Sharpay knew what Gabriella really thought about Troy. Gabriella knew she'd probably end up hanging on Sharpays. Possibly dead.

Sharpay parked outside the school and got out the car.

"Lets go." Sharpay ordered.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she got out the car.

"We've been through this Shar, I'm not you're slave."

"I know but-" Sharpay protested. Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "Fine."

"Hey, Sharpie!! We meet again!!" Chad's voice called. She rolled her eyes.

"Here's and idea Danforth, Get out my way and you can carry on spreading sunshine and joy to others!" She said sweetly.

Chad opened his mouth but was shut up by Troy who pushed him.

"What did I tell you?" Troy said.

Chad pouted. "Don't anger people who can hurt you."

Troy nodded. "And what can she do?"

"Hurt me…"

Sharpay smiled. "I'm glad your not totally useless Bolton."

"You mean im not useless? Oh thank god!" Troy said sarcastically.

Sharpays eyes narrowed. "Come on Gabs, we don't deserve to be breathing the same air as these two morons."

Gabriella locked eyes with Troy and mouthed a silent sorry. Troy just nodded telling her he understood.

The day began and as always Gabriella found herself wishing she could just be with Troy. Without the secrets.

* * *

**An: So, id love to hear your thoughts! Should i continue? Should i delete it? Do you Love it? Do you hate it? **

**I'd love to know, so review i'll love you Forever! x**

**-Holly**

**xx**


End file.
